


Unwanted Savior

by LADemonhead (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Discrimination, Extinction, Freedom, Historical References, Hybrids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rebels, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LADemonhead
Summary: After the storm hits Arcadia leaving everything devestated and destroyed with survivers still inside their  damaged homes, work place, dorms and even the vortex club. The scent of some victims was buried under dust and other particals which made it difficult to locate them but nobody knew that not so far away from the devestation, a recluse will be able to save them.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

A few months have passed since the new semester started, with new faces coming to Blackwell. New Alphas, New omegas, New beta. With the new and old alphas fighting for dominance and betas looking for a strongest alpha to keep them safe whilst the omega just waiting for right alpha to choose them or they choose the alpha. It felt like a circus, not high-school anymore, barely anyone noticing the change in the climate and listening to the warnings by the national weather service or nobody took it serious.

The day that the storm was supposed to hit Arcadia, the vortex club threw a End Of The World party to show how carefree they are and nothing scares them. Victoria knew that that was the stupidest thing the vortex ever did but how bad can it be, Arcadia was already a disaster and she hates it here anyways. Some betas stayed in their dorm room whilst the other followed their alpha out of obedience, Victoria's beta and omega followed her to the party as well but she never forced them, she never forced them to be hers anyways but she had a reputation to keep up, something better than nothing.

Nobody knew how bad the storm would be, not till it hits the town, slowly eating it up. Some slowly started to leave the party and straight to their dorm for safety while the rest raved with the loud music, their pheromones clouding their companions sense, deafening the danger happening outside but Victoria knew that retrieving now means weakness so she stayed as did the beta, Courtney and omega, Taylor which she regrets later when the roaring of the storm was too close to ignore.

"this was fun, but I think it's time we head back to our-" her sentence was cut off when the storm reached their location literally stripping the club's roof revealing how dangerously big the tornado was. Victoria's saliva got stuck in her throat as her eyes went wide open in horror, everybody started to panic, pushing and tripping over each other, as the rain of the storm coming through the open ceiling, was making the ceramic slippery. 

"VICTORIA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? MOVE!" Nathan shouts over the roaring of the storms, bring back some sense in her. She looks at him and back at her companions as they wait for her to do something so they'll follow, they stood close to each other in fear as their eyes stayed on the tornado just like herself.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU MORONS! GO FOR SHELTER OR SOMETHING!" Victoria shouts at them and pushes them in front of her and follows them to the locker room which felt the safest at the moment and mostly crowded, Nathan held the door open for them to enter till she heard a call for help. She looks back and finds Brooke on the ground as she held her twisted ankle. A disgust shiver went down Victoria's spine, she looks at Nathan seeing him retrieving not wanting to eave his place so she swallowed hard and ran, slipping twice as she reached the fallen girl, pulling her on her feet and struggled to walk faster, the tornado wasn't too far now. They almost reached Nathan as something hits the back of Victoria's head completely blacking her out immediately.

* * *

Outside the room was silent, the storm stopped with the students suffocating inside the locker room, Nathan knew better than to try opening the stucked door of the locker but they needed fresh air, already 2 hours have passed and no rescue came. Who would come? The whole town is devestated by now. God knows when their turn will come for the rescuers to locate them. The crys and screams for help of the students was deafening and angered Nathan, Zachary notices it and emits his alpha pheromones to control the others in the room but it did little so Nathan emits his pheromones as well and started shouting at the rest in the room till everybody stopped panicking. 

"Thank you." Nathan whispered to Zachary as he acknowledged him back understanding the situation needed to under control to find a solution. Nathan looks around and up till _bingo._

"Zach, push me up, to that window, I'll try to open it." Zach nods and they both walked through the crowd to where the window located, he props himself as Nathan stepped on his back and pushed him up to the window. He grabs the pipe to steady himself as tried to open it but it wouldn't move, he removes his jacket and wraps it around his hand and arm and jabs the window, breaking it as the fresh air made its way inside finally, everybody sighed in relief but his attention went out again, he looks at the devestation outside. Woods, trees, branches and other things scattered and fallen everywhere. His eyes formed tears in horror of what they've done. Instead of listening to the warnings and staying in their dorms, they made a party and put everyones life in danger, some probably even dead. _Victoria._

Nathan tears dropped, he couldn't bring her in when a board hits her and she fell to the ground, he was too afraid to go and get himself killed as well. He's eyes found her omega eyes puffy from crying and the beta seemed asleep in her arm, she too looked like she's been crying hard. The guilt and anger made his pheromones surround the room as he screamed out of the window for help as more tears streamed down his face, he fists the remaining of the window till it was all gone and he pushed half of himself out of it and takes off his shirt waving it in circles and calling for help. Painfully waiting for rescue to arrive.

* * *

The darkness almost made Victoria believe she's dead but the pain the shot through her made her think otherwise, with the water dropping on her face, making it difficult to stay focus, she didn't even have the energy to call out for somebody. Anybody. She closes her eyes and prayed for anybody to find her, she didn't want to die, not yet. She still young and have alot of potential and dreams she wants to reach. She promises to herself to listen to her parents and become better and be whatever they want. Anything, but she didn't want to die. Not tonight.

She wakes with the sound of the faint shouts and talks as slowly the rubble above her was being removed till the light out blinds her, she just shuts her eyes till a figure blocks the light from hitting her face directly and she fluttered her eyes open and looked at the person above her,

"Are you injured or hurt?" The voice was husky and thick, she didn't know anybody with such voice or who that was, she nods in respond.

"where?" but Victoria couldn't answer that question because she herself doesn't know where exactly, everything hurts.

A warm hand placed on Victoria's cold face and she immediately felt she'll be alright now. How and when she was pulled from beneath the rubble, she didn't know but the warmth and soothing phenomenon that was emitting from the person holding her in arm made her lose conscious again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning about the storm worried the people in the town and so, everybody prayed for it to end without much damage. Especially for the outcast's, those who've worked so hard to built their family a decent place to live.

Elliot lived as an outcast as well, but he had no home to return or get worried for. His foster parents could no longer look after him when he became 14 years old and was left to take care of himself. He's been in the wild and streets, working to live and was doing alright for 4 years. He had no personal connection or interaction with anybody, after he's done with work he'd return into the wild just to stay by himself. He had a secret and was warned not to talk about it to anyone or let anyone even get any suspicious about it or else, he'd never see the light of day ever again.

The hybrids were supposed to be extinct. They ruled the world once upon a time, controlled the alphas, omegas and betas with a snap of their fingers, no one could dominate them. They were believed to be the children of the devil himself. Some say an omega devout her life to him or a beta sacrificed himself to the devil to posses such strength but it was all stories, nobody really know what made the hybrids.

In their historical books, they are taught that the hybrids were vile, they used their power to control everyone and invade other people tribes or lands, forcing their people to become slaves, used them for sexual pleasure and their youngsters forced to join the army. Anyone goes against their order or rule were tortured to death. Some mentions that during the hybrids rut, even mating wouldn't satisfy them and would go as far as to gore their mates just to fulfill their desire. They are taught to be the world's worst nightmare. 

As mentioned in their books, they got extinct when the Alphas united and used their mind and strength together, every hybrid was supposedly killed and they saved the world from the hybrids mercy and with that success, the Alphas became the rulers of the present. Anybody that went against them are stripped off of their rights and exiled. 

Elliot was a hybrid. His mother died after birth complications and his father was nowhere in the picture, nobody knew who he was neither did his mother said anything about any relationship, her pregnancy was a surprise and was forced by her parents to abort the pup, that made her runaway and live as an outcasts just to bear the pup. Thats as far as he knows about his parents, but the stories about the hybrids made him fear of what would happen if he reached to a point where he could no longer control himself, if he turned like those before him. How they will hunt him down just because he's different, that's why he choose to stay away from people as much as he can. 

* * *

The storm came stronger than anybody expected, Elliot stood by the lighthouse, the heavy rain dropped on his face as he watch the tornado devouring everything in its path, he watched unmoved by the scene before his eyes, he knew and everybody knew that it won't end well, but something made him think of returning to the town once the tornado stops but the other side of him was convincing him it wasn't his problem.

* * *

He heard some crys of help here and there but choose to direct others to help pull out those whos scent was harder to find, children, old people or those who's almost buried under all the rubble. The sun rised slowly revealing the devestation of the tornado, the worst had passed and Elliot was amused, everyone joined to retrieve the injured and save one another, the division between the outcasts and the locals was pulled down. _When everyone becomes the victim of devestation, that's when they all unit_ he thought.

His ears perked when he hears someone scream their guts out, he follows the howl till he reaches the Blackwell academy, he walks behind the building where he found a shirtless boy poking out of small window, waving his shirt over him, he walks towards him but his nose crinkled, that wasn't coming from inside where the boy hanged out, he furrowed and followed the scent till the boy calls him out.

"Don't go there! If they're alive you might kill them if you took the wrong step **."** He shouts worriedly but Elliot knew better, his nose picked someone some steps away from him as he steadies himself and carefully walks toward the scent, the boy started shouting at him to stay back and let the rescuers look for the survivors.

He waited for someone to come but if he didn't work his way now, the persons beneath the rubble will die, the boy kept angrily shouting at the back as he removes the objects and found the body. The person below him grunts lowly as the light hits her face and Elliot tries to block it out. She seemed too weak, Elliot knew he had to do something because he can pick a scent of someone else.

"Are you injured or hurt?" Elliot questions the blonde, she responded with a weak nod. "where?" when there was no respond, he touched her face to sense where the injury was, a sense that Elliot somehow possess. He sensed the pain mainly on the back and head but the numbing pain was also shoting from the blonde's lower region which meant that her leg was either trapped or worst. He releases some pheromones just to ease the pain and carry on removing the rubble just enough to pull the body beneath it.

Once he saw relief on the blonde's face, he hurried with pushing off the heavy things over to give him enough space to pull the second body. Once he saw the second body, he immediately tried pulling the person out. The second one looked on the verge of death, he could smell it, he pulled her out first and rested her far away from the wreckage when some other helpers came and took her into one of the vehicles, he carefully walked back to where the blonde was and pulls her out as well. He looks the blonde as she moved in her arm, gaining conscious. Unintentionally he release some soothing pheromones that kept her calm and it worked well as he saw her lose conscious again.

Elliot felt a stab to his heart when he stared longer at the girl, he'd seen alot of girls and guys that looked appealing but this one perked his interest. But reality shook him and he shakes his head as reaches the vehicle, laying the girl beside the other person and watched as the vehicle drove away.

_What was that...._ he thought to himself as his heart rates spiked up but so did his ear when someone calls him out for assistance and he follows. 

They moved the remaining of the rubble and helped the students that was trapped inside but the strong pheromones made Elliot furrow and cringe, soon the boy who was shouting for help came out and the scent was his. He glares at him, hair was messily pulled back and his shirt was wrapped around his fist, his chest heaving and face visibly red, he was angry at first but soon he heard about the two students was taken to the hospital, his anger disappeared, replaced with concerns.

"Was the student blonde?" the boy asks, and when the respond was yes, he ran to where Elliot thought the direction of the hospital.

"Into the dorms, we still got students in there that needs help." he complied without hesitation. The remaining of the students were taken out and the principal calling for names, most responded but not all of them, they didn't know if they were taken to the hospital, somewhere else or deceased. 

But everybody moved to look somewhere else. Elliot helped as much as he can till the sun set and head back to what he calls as his territory, which was devestated as well but that really matter to him, he can always find another place. He pulls out his tent and opens it, with the sleeping bag inside, he takes off his wet cloths and hangs it on a branch to dry up and calls it a day.

* * *

The second day Elliot returns to the town and assisted the others with cleaning up some areas and soon found humself at the Blackwell academy again, he's never been in this part of town, mostly because he knew the teens there are wild and she didn't want to be called out for being an outcast and cause some fights but now is the perfect time to take a walk around the town, he's never been to schools or academy, he can't read, he can't even write. 

"I never knew that those ratbags can walks around our school now." someone sneered afar, Elliot heard but gave no attention to them and continued to remove some things.

"Nah, man. They're here to clean up this shit. Stay away from them or you'll get a virus or whatever the fuck from where they live." the other spat, Elliot felt himself getting irritated but he tried to ignore it.

"They need to know their place, this isn't a picnik trip where they can just walk around." the other dude obviously unhappy and annoyed the presence of some outcasts. "watch this."

Elliot turns and watched the big guy walks towards a boy who was removing things from the ground and bumps him hard, "What the fuck, dumbshit! Can't you see me walking?" the big guy pushes the boy making him fall on his back, the boy looks up in fear and confusion as the bigger guy walks over to towered him, Elliot had enough. As he almost made his way to the young boy, Elliot stood in between them, the larger teen glares at him instead standing inches away from Elliot, he sure was a good 4 inches taller than himself but it didn't matter. "leave him alone." Elliot says straight-face.

"or what? What you're going to do 'bout it?" he mocks as he started to chest bump him, tempting him. "fight me, shit head. C'mon." his pheromones started surrounding Elliot but he tried as much as he can to stay calm and put his pride to the side, but it wasn't helping. His own pheromones started releasing as he stood his ground glaring back, ready to fight. 

" _Back off, Logan."_ Elliot heard a growl but he didn't dare to break his eyes with the alpha. "I said _back off."_ the guy was pushed back but they never broke the stare. "Do us a favor and use your energy by removing the things that's scattered around." 

The big guy was pulled away by his friend and they entered the school. Elliot huffs out and looks back where the boy was but didn't find him there. 

"You shouldn't compete with these stubborns, you'll get jailed." the man appears in front of him, with his uniform, it seemed he was a security or something. 

"I had no choice, he was threatening the boy." Elliot explains. 

"one way or another, the boy will have to learn to stand up for himself. Don't put yourself in a bad situation for something stupid." the man reasoned him and walks away. Elliot stare at him for a moment then walks away too. 

At the end of the day, as he walks back to his place a police vehicle stops beside him and a guy from inside came out, the same guy from Blackwell that was previously waving his shirt around, he looked different than before, more tidy. "You're the one that save the blonde girl from yesterday, right?" he questions, Elliot was caught between shaking his head to lie or noding to confirm but he knew better than to lie right now, so he nods.

"come with me." was the only thing he said and he complied.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot sat inside a waiting room in the hospital, he is hands sweaty and legs uncontrollably moving up and down. Half an hour have already passed and still no one came to him and his patience was thinning out, his eyes kept returning to the tikking clock that added more pressure on him till someone finally came, seemed whoever was walking in was already having a conversation with someone else. 

Elliot stood up and rubbed his palm on his dirty jeans when the cop followed by two other couple, who seem to be well off and the boy from before come in. He knew that if he had a tail, it would right between his leg because he was extremely anxious and tried his best to stay calm but couldn't, not when he was alone in a room with four strangers emitting their pheromones and wants, God knows what, with him. Elliot definitely didn't feel weak but this never happened and it left him wary.

"That's him." The boy said pointing at Elliot then rubbed the back of his head and looked down, Elliot eyes moved between all of them in a panic mode. As the cop walk toward him, he moves further away from him. His panic made his heart work faster and the blood rush literally blurring his sight, words started to escape from his lips uncontrollably.

"I-I didn't mean to, I s-swear! I'll go away, I was just helping, I swear!" Elliot pleads feeling his legs no longer able to move his any further but one of the people in the room walks towards him, made him take another steps and trip, falling back, he crawled his way to the corner of the room.

"Get out." the woman said, her partner and the other two males was hesitant on what she was telling them but they complied when her partner did so first. Once out, the woman stayed where she was away from the frightened teen in front of her, emmiting her own pheromones not to show dominance but to make the teen get used to her scent before coming any closer to avoid any further panic attacks.

"Hello, dear. I'm Laurene Chase. You probably heard of the Chase..." the woman introduced herself making Elliot make eye contact with her, fear still visible in his eyes. "We're not here to do you any harm, please try to calm down."

Laurene walks closer and knees before Elliot. With her being close, he could smell her scent that somehow managed to make him feel better when there was no sense of dominance in it and with a couple of more deep breaths Elliot finally returns to himself.

"I, and my partner you saw earlier, are the parents of one of the students you saved and we are here to thank you for what you did. Without you being there in the right time, our daughter might have gotten more hurt or even..... worst. We are here to thank you for that. How about we start with sitting up?" Laurene smile, offering her hand to Elliot. But rudely, Elliot looked away and shakingly stood on his own, walking to the sofa he sat on before.

Elliot put his hand on his head and closed his eyes, he freaked out too fast, he could've exposed himself on his own. He felt ridiculous. He needs to be careful, today he was lucky but that luck will soon drain out if he put herself in such situations.

"... Are you with me, dear?" the voice brought him back. He opens his eyes and looks at Laurene or Mrs Chase.

"Yes?" he responded back.

"did you hit your head?" Laurene asks and reaches out her hand to touch Elliot's head but he jerks away from the older woman touch. 

"What's your name?" Laurene asks again, staring at the teen in front of her with concern.

"It's... El." he replied, he didn't want to tell his full name.

"what's your full name, dear."

Elliot looks back at Laurene with a frown, "why do you want to know my name?"

"No harm, dear. I want to know your name so we can reward you for saving our daughter's life."

"You think I did that to get a reward?" Elliot eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Isn't that why people usualy help?" Laurene said it casually. Like it only happens alot. 

"I... I just helpped. I didn't...-"

"Save it, dear. No pressure, really! It's Okey. We can pay your Blackwell's fee or we can give you a scholarship whatever you-."

"I don't go to Blackwell."

"Alright, whatever school you go to, we can pay for it, it-"

"I don't go to any school." Elliot deadpan.

Laurene stayed silent for several seconds before she talked again. "so, you're an outsider?" Evelyn nods. "where are your parents? They might be..."

Evelyn shrugs. Laurene covers her lips and looks away, her partner would be surprised to know that savior is an outsider and an orphan but the teen did save their child, they should do something in return. Atleast.

"I don't want anything, Mrs Chase. Please don't be bothered to do me any favor. Knowing your daughter survived is good enough for me." Elliot said and stood up. He looked over at the time and thought it was better to leave.

"You are an alpha, right?" Laurene asks as she stood up too, she was alot taller than Elliot but only because of the high-heals.

"I-I am." he responded back.

"what's you're name again?"

"it's... Elliot... Some people calls me El or Leo, you can call me whatever you want I don't mind, Mrs Chase."

"No middle or last name?"

"I'm an orphan Mrs Chase, I don't even know who my parents are. My father ran away and my mother died giving birth to me. I have nobody, That's all I have to say about it." 

Laurene stood for a second before she spoke again. "You are not alone dear, you can always come to us if you need anything. This is my number,..., I can speak with the owner of Blackwell, we are good friends, he'll help you inroll and join the academy."

"No, please don't bother, please." 

"No pleases. Come to Blackwell tomorrow at 9 in the morning, we'll help with the papers and you'll be able to start school then. New beginning dear Elliot." Laurene gave him a genuine smile and rubbed his head.

"Thank you Mrs Chase but really I-"

"ohh please, call me Laurene." she gave Elliot a quick wink and opened the door walking away leaving him stared through the door still processing everything, he didn't want this. He didn't want any involvement in society. He needed to stay away from it and he have to.

He nodds to herself. He'll run away, he won't show up anywhere tomorrow. He'll relocate to somewhere else and stay down like how it have been for the past 4 years. 

He walks his way out of the hospital before hearing someone calling him. Familiar voice calling his name. He turn around and saw the same boy from before, jogging his way to him.

"hey. I didn't really had the chance to thank you but... thank you. Very much. I owe you for what you did-"

"You don't owe me. I just did what anybody else would do."

"No. not anybody would..." he looks down with a frown on his face, "My name is Nathan. Nathan Prescott. If you need anything, at all, just give me a call,..., I can try and help you out." the boy, Nathan, smiled as he pulls out his phone and waited for Elliot to pull out his phone or tell his number. Which he did non.

"umm I don't have my phone." he lied

"Its alright give me your number." 

"I don't know my number." he lied again.

"well...... I'll just," he pulls out a piece tissue paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote his number.

"if you need anything, just call me. I got to go now, see ya." he ran back inside of the hospital, leaving Elliot staring at the tissue paper on his hand. He have to get out of here ASAP. 


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria woke up feeling her head soo heavy that she thought it somehow got bigger. She stares up for a while before her eyes moved around the room. She knew she was in a hospital, she remembers the storm and Brooke but wondered what happened. Her toes clinged but her left leg felt weird, making her get up alittle with a grunt and looks down. Her leg was in a cast, _hope I didn't lose a toe..._ _atleast I didn't lose it all_ she thought to herself and reached her hand to her head where she realized there was a bandage on there too.

Her head turned to the door as quick as the moment the door opened, it was no other than her mother and father and Nathan, having a conversation in a low voice but once Nathan met her eye, he beamed at her. "She's allivee" he mimicked an evil character with his hands half way in the air making her laugh only then she winced at the sudden headache.

"hey honey. We were so worried about you. How are you feeling? “ Her father walks to her and sat by her side holding her hand in his uncomfortable cold ones but she didn't want to complain. Her mother walks up to her and Nathan left the room, leaving her alone with her parents.

"I'm good. Been better." she says.

"Nathan told us everything love, why would you put your life in danger like that?" her mother queried. 

"I thought... I don't know what was I thinking, it was-" 

"It could've gone _worst,_ we couldve lost you." her father voice wavered with concern and worry. "don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear me?"

"I couldn't just leave her out there, nobody was going to-"

"You are NOT her alpha and you are NOT an alpha, so stop being caring and helping everybody or you'll put yourself and our position on the brick of hell, _the Chase will get us fucked up if anybody even feels you're an Omega_." Her father whispers harshly, visibly furious with her. Her mother came by her father's side and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing alittle to calm him down a bit which it did. Alittle. 

"We put you on meds to help you not become a slave you were born to be, you do not serve, help or do anything for anybody, you protect and put yourself first, _always_. Keep in mind, blues to boost your vigour, vitality and dominate pheromones and green to suppress your heats. Remember what we taught you, you are in control of yourself, _dont mess it up."_ His last sentence was seethe as he upped and left the room, it made Victoria feel little, laying on bed made it harder on her to hide her face away. Her mother stayed quiet for a few more seconds before she sighed.

"You do know he loves you. He only wants what's best for you." Victoria didn't respond.

_'what you did was courageous'_ is what her mother wanted to tell Victoria and that she was proud of her, but she choose not to. She should not encourage her girl to do something like this again but she needs to speak with her husband, scolding his daughter like this would end up adding more disaster to their lives. 

Christopher and Laurene are alphas, thier first child was their pride, as Christopher and Laurene's was amoung the important people in the Chase tribe, his ambition was to raise his child to reach higher position, to reach the top. Everybody aimed high but only very few were chosen to become the heir.

Christopher hadn't always been harsh on Victoria, not till she hit puberty and her doctors classified her as an omega. It left him in shock, he was in deep denial that he even went as far as taking a DNA test to make sure she's his daugther but when the result show that she was in fact his daughter, even his health went down hill.

The Chase are the ancestors among the first Alpha Leaders after the hybrid's extinction. Only those with alpha offsprings and successors will take part in the Chase heritage and can go as far as to become a monarch along side the Prescott's and other leaders.

Though, Omega can still keep the Chase last name and can put ideas and thoughts on some matters but, they nor their parents can take part of anything beyond that, they're as good as the beta who are never born in the clan. That's what they say but everybody in the Chase know anyone with a beta child secretly either make their kids death look like an accident or send them away or worst case scenario, leave the Chase. The omegas are subordinate in this Era, nobody even tried to change it. 

Christopher feared that because of their child's status, they'll remove him out of any future planning after being raise strickly and worked so hard to reach where he is now, he swore that nothing will take away what he worked his life for. Not till his last breath. 

It was on Laurene shoulder to keep her family together and safe. And she'll do that till her last breath as well. Her mate's priorities is her priority. 

She leans down and kissed Victori's forehead then rested her forehead on her daughter's for sometime before the door of the room opens and Nathan was standing there, the smile on his face disappeared when he felt the tense in the room. Laurene smiled at him and left the room as well.

Once her mother is out, Nathan turns to her. "I leave you for 5 minutes and they ruin you already." he chuckles and walks up to her, putting his palm on her casted leg. "well.. You still have your feet and leg in one piece. How are you feeling?"

Victoria's lips quivered and the tears was finally free to fill her eyes, she felt hard to breath from the convulsive gasps. "like shit. I can't do this Nate, I can't." she said between every gasp. Her face was flushed and red, Nathan walks to her and got under the cover to be by her side and said nothing. When Victoria allows it, he pulls her in his arm as she sobbed on his chest, he pats her on the back then would rub her scalp softly and press a chaste kisses on her head just to calm her down.

Nathan knew Victoria's secret. His father and mother knew about it too, but there's their other little secret, once they finish the academy, Nathan will claim Victoria as his 'mate' and 30% of Christopher heritage will be given to Sean Prescott. All this just to keep Victoria's status a secret from the rest of the Chase. Both parties agreed.

Nathan and Victoria had no say in this matter, it doesn't matter what they think or feel, the treaty was made and they had to follow. Nathan knew what would happen after he finishes Blackwell, so he's making sure he is enjoying every little freedom he have left before the burden was handed to him. He doesn't hate Victoria, no in the slightest, he cares for her but not in a romantic or affection way. He knew her since they were children, practically knew her all his life. He pitied her, he saw how her mood would swing, how her hormones fucks her up everyday, how she'd come late at night to him to help her sleep. 

He remember how beautiful and carefree she was, how long her hair was hanging down her shoulder and how good she'd look when they were being offered a treat or when they're allowed to play outside, how her eyes twinkled, how clear and carefree she was before she matured and reality slapped her with an Omega class. In her first heat cycle, her father hid her away for more than a month, nothing was the same after that.

As Blackwell started, she was put on medication for her heats and everything else that Nathan couldn't understand but it messed her up soo badly that every night she'd head to Nathan's dorm room and would cry from the frustration and heat that's tearing her from inside, she literally started pulling out her hair and scratch herself from all the stress and frustration that medication did on her hormones and mental health. Her parents decided to cut her hair short to stop her from any further damage. But something else help to put her mind at ease. 

Nathan had intercrouse with anybody that gave themselves to him voluntarily, after all he was the richest and would almost be counted as a strongest alpha's in the academy, Victoria was no exception. She found a peace of mind after having some private time with Nathan, far away from the school so that her broadcasting pheromones don't reach any Blackwell students.

But even after all this, sometimes she couldn't help her omega nature, being kind and submissive which always angers her father. On the bright side, Taylor and Courtney choose Victoria to be their 'alpha' and it extinguished some of the anger from her father towards her, but not long. Not after Victoria's little rescue attempt that put her where she is now.

"You know, that was still the craziest shit you've ever done. My ass never cringed as much as it did that day" he laughed but Victoria pulls herself away from Nathan, frowned.

"how long was I out?“

“Just a couple of days." he explains." I mean, you did hit your head pretty hard, or I mean, the log did hit you hard on the side but luckily, have a hard head." he joked earning a small laugh from Victoria, he smiled as well and wiped away some of the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't do something like that again, 'Kay?" he whispers.

"You should be happy, if I would just die and end this misery I'm putting you and everyone through..." she whispers back sorrowfully.

"Hmm... Don't say that. I'm sure there'll be a solution. I don't know, like a miracle or something." 

"You don't even know what to say Nate," she laughed. 

"no, really, I'm serious. Haven't your parents told you about your knight in shining armor?" his Eyebrow raised in surprise when Victoria shook her head.

"Well, someone random, not from the rescue group, actually saved you and Brooke from under the rubble." Nathan tells Victoria the whole story and she listened like it was fairy tale or something. "your parents even met her.... Forgot her name but she freaked out when we went to talk to her and your mom kicked us out of the room and spoke to her alone. When your mom left the room.. I don't know, but I felt there's hope or.. I don't really know.. But there was some good vibes."

"what does that have to so do with anyth-wait, how is Brooke?"

"She survived but her condition is worse than yours when she was taken to the ER. In the verge of death but... Your knight made sure to save her first from under the rubble and the quick rescue saved her life." he explains. Victoria nods in reply and closes her eyes to rest, Nathan went back to brushing his finger through her hair, he almost felt her purr in comfort which made him chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood in front of the academy, staring blankly, what's the point. Till now he always did the opposite of what he really thought he should do, and it was too early to be at the academy. The sun is barely up as he stood there alone. Sleep couldn't come to him the night before as Mrs Chase words swam in his head. He wanted to see what's the offer was, 

"who are you looking for, kid?" Elliot eyes caught the person behind the question, the same man that stopped the fight the day before.

"Nobody. I should meet someone here today." he explains.

"It's too early, nobody would be here yet." the older man points. 

"Technically not now but later." he says. 

"It is 5. You've got 2 hours till the schools opens" he says as he walked closer to Elliot, leaving a few feet distance between them.

"yeah, I just.... Nevermind. You don't have to worry about it." Elliott waved his hand as to dismiss the other. 

"Ohh but I do kid, this area is under my observation. And I protect it from... strangers." he stood at his full height. Elliot straightened his back and stared back for a second before he huffs, not wanting to show any sign of challenge with the older male, he still couldn't catch his scent.

"I have an...... Appointment? With the Chase."

"The Chase? Why would they want to meet you here." he asks confused. 

"I don't know exactly, thats what I'm here for."

The man looks at him suspiciously but didn't see him waver or show any sign that he was lying. 

"You shouldn't be here now, I'd prefer if you stay off the school ground till I get a conformation frome Wells, the principal." he deadpan and walks away. Elliot eyes followed him till he got inside the academy.

* * *

It was finally 6 and the students started to fill the ground where they met with one another. 

Atleast staying by the academy helped him know what time it was. The weather was nice as the sun hit his face warming him alittle, he let's down the hoody freeing his brunette hair to enjoying the warmth. As he basked under the sun, losing himself, his pheromones was emitting involuntarily but it wasn't dominance but a very one that made any student close to his range get intoxicated and get high by it, making them release their own sweet pheromones.

Elliot hummed in excitement, breathing in all the new scent of his surround. Slowly his hums turned to a low growling and he felt his breathe became heavy and rapid as his excitement was short lived, he shot his eyes open. The contrast of his surrounding was alittle sharper and moving alittle slower than usual.

He looks around, drunken feeling clouded his head and he no longer remember why he was where he was, a small huff escape his lips before he turns around and walks back to where he came from. He would never remember how he retreat to his place in the woods, all he knew his body was burning as drops of sweats slide down his face and slowly all the cloths was taken off one by one and he found himself rolling on the dirty ground beneath him, trying to bring down the heat that's burning his skin.

Huffing and grunting through his bare teeth, he was losing control of himself. His sight was blurring as his muscles tenses, he let's out a long and low growl realizing he needed to release, uncontrollably his nails scratched his back, chest and neck till his hand reached his erection, holding it firmly and shamelessly jerking himself off. It felt like his head was about to exploded from the pulse and heat, his teeth grinding as what felt bliss wash over him when his cum was released. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was finally able to breath in and out with ease.

His pale skin bare, flushed and sweaty from the heat, his lips was partially opened as his eyes stayed closed till he slept, to be awoke again with the same need of release and heat. 

His rut stayed for 5 days taking away every little energy he had, leaving him tired and hungry.

On the sixth day he finally sat up, rubbing the back of his sore neck. He stretched for a bit before putting his hand on the log by his side to help himself up because his legs still felt weak from being tense from the past days of his rut. 

His body shivered from the cold breeze as he made his way to the nearest lake and walks till half of his body was in it, he washed off the dirt off his skin and hair thoroughly. After he was finished, he sat on a rock to dry off. His eye scans the red lines across his chest, abdominal area, he couldn't remember harming himself. His hair sure did get longer, reaching his shoulder and his figure wasn't the best or musculine as many mistaking him for a female and try to take advantage of him at many occasions. 

After drying off, he puts his colths on and walks back to the town finding the first and only eatery he ever go to and gets inside. He puts his hand him his jeans pocket and pulls out some dollars, praying it would be enough have a decent full plate. After looking though the menu, he decided to go with the cheapest one but his stomach grumbles, as if it was unhappy with his choice of food.

"Well isn't it our daily customer that vanished for past couple of days. What can I get for you, dear?" the older lady came to take his order with a friendly smile. Joyce Madison.

"Good morning, ma'am. Yeah umm.... Can have some pancakes and coffee please." the moment he placed his order, his stomach grumbled too loud that the next diner could hear it. His face was deep shade of red from the embarrassment.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that, anything else, dear?" she asked as held her laughter.

"Yeah yeah just that thank you." he says and pushes the menu away, looking anywhere but the lady. 

"I think with the monster in your stomach, you'll need more than pancakes and coffee. Is everything alright?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah.. I just need that..." he keeps his head down. He daily ordered Atleast 1 plate of omelet and bacon or sausage or both with a large milkshake but he can't afford it now, he needs to work again to have a decent meal.

Joyce waited for him to look up or change his mind but got non so she walks away after calling the waiters to fill his mug with coffee. Though Elliot dislike coffee and anything sour, it was free so why not he thought. But even after the first sip, he almost spat it and didn't take another sip of the hot sour drink again.

He was staring out of the window watching as the vehicle pass by probably heading to work or wherever and the early morning bird and other animals also fly or walk by making the morning so peaceful. He looks under the window, finding the same old graffiti still there. Names, words or sentences, just there. He runs his forefinger on the words. He knows the basic alphabets and their pronunciation but he wasn't that good at reading. He reads letter after letter but some words things didn't make sense. _Chloe._ Do I pronounce it as 'ch-loo' is it even english he thought. His was frowning as he continued to read other things when food was placed in front of him. 

He looks at the plate drooling before remembering. "excuse me, but I think you got the wrong table, that's not wh-"

"Save it, dear." Madison cuts him off as she placed the cold milkshake on in front Elliot. "I know you're pretty damn hungry, you've been gone for 5 days. It only means one thing." She says with a wink, making him blush slightly. "I just hope you didn't get all nooky with strangers?" she asks with a disappointed frown catching Elliot off gaurd.

"I.. No no I didn't... I... I isolated myself, I didn't do anything with others..." he explains but if he had too, he would really mate with anybody if his rut struck again out of the blue. He had his ruts before but never this bad, thanks to his remote area, he was able to stay alone. God knows if someone submitted to him, he'll claim them right there and than.

"Good boy. Eat your food. It's on the house." she ruffled his hair and walked back to the kitchen.

He devoured his food and drank his milkshake too fast that his stomach barely registered what's going inside of it but once done, he laid his head back as the thickness of his weakness and sleepiness comes back with full force making him drift off once he laid his head on the table. Sleeping at peace for the first time in 5 days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone reading this, it's my third work, so I really hope its a good one. Thanks to everyone reading, subscribing, bookmarking or kudosing. Your feedback is appreciated.


End file.
